Romance on the Mind
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: Harry and Ron are getting ready for Bill’s marriage when there are several problems and realizations. not connected to DH HarryxRon, and there's a mention of incest.


WARNINGS: Silliness, mention of incest

_**Romance on the Mind**_

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were the last two left in the groom's room. Ron and Harry were trying to combine forces to get their stupid bows on right and straight. Unfortunately, the Powers That Be decided that no man force of kind of magic could get the blasted things to look right.

"Well, it won't really matter will it, Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, with him and Fleur up there, who would pay attention to anyone else? Especially to how their ties look?"

"I suppose your right," Harry said with a last contemptuous look in the mirror.

That's when Bill burst into the room with Mr. Weasley following close behind. "Bill! Bill, that was hardly-"

"Dad, I don't want to hear it!" Bill gave Harry and Ron half a look. "Sorry, guys. There's a problem. Not really a problem, more of an 'I can't stand Fleur anymore deal because I love someone else'-"

"Bill, why didn't you-I can't believe you-"

"I'm sure you can't, Dad," after grabbing a small box, Bill turned on his heel and hurried out.

"But he's your brother!" Arthur bellowed before following again.

Harry looked over at Ron. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Uh," they said in unison.

"What the...?" Harry asked.

"Well, uh...looks like Bill broke it off with Fleur. Nutter," Ron said, somewhat stunned.

"Yeah...," Harry said. Neither of them wanted to think into what Mr. Weasley had just told them. With nothing else to really say there was a slightly awkward silence where Harry watched Ron, and Ron played with his bow. Harry hoped he passed it off as a curious look, instead of the stare it actually was. Ron didn't look bad in a suit, not bad at all... Harry shook his head. Conversation. Yes. Conversation is good. "So, uh, looks like Fleur is open to you now."

To his surprise Ron let out a small laugh. "Like she'll want anything more to do with our family now."

"Er...she's still open."

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be that interested in being with her anymore, though."

Harry stared. "You don't...Who are you and what did you do with Ron Weasley?" he shook his head. "You seriously don't want Fleur anymore?"

Ron muttered, "Well, not really. I think the attraction is just because she's part veela. I mean, she _was_ kind of annoying when she was half living with us."

"Okay. That's just really...kinda...weird."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." There was another silence. "I wonder how hurt Fleur is. She was willing to do anything for Bill."

Ron shrugged. "Things didn't work out with you and Cho, and everything turned out okay."

"I didn't leave her for someone else."

"Oh. Yeah. But still," Ron said, "It counts, doesn't it?"

"You and Lavender split," Harry said slowly.

"Yeah. I didn't really- DAMMIT. Stupid bow," Ron grumbled as he bent over to pick it up (the thing had fell from his grasp as he had been trying to tie it when it wasn't around his neck). Harry really wasn't watching Ron bend over though. Nope. He definitely wasn't looking at the simply delectable- Damn. Okay, so maybe he was. No crime in looking at a friend right? Right?

Ron stood back up. He noticed Harry seemed miles away and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Hey! Harry. Harry Potter, come in, mate!" Harry shook his head again.

"Roger that," Harry said. Ron grinned.

"What were you staring at, eh?"

"I wasn't staring at anything!" Harry answered to quickly, and then blushed. "Er...I mean. I didn't...Uh...You're crazy. Totally crazy, mate."

Ron looked smug and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"What are you playing at?!" Harry rushed.

"Whoa, Harry, chill. What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me!" Harry had answered to fast again, and cursed inwardly. But, what the fuck? Since when did Ron act like this? What the bloody hell was going on?

Ron stared Harry up and down. Harry felt a faint blush come to his face. _Why was Ron...what could his reasons possibly...Just what the fuck?!!_ Ron smiled at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Ron. Now Ron's ears were going to a pink.

"Harry, I, uh...you, and..." _Why was Ron stuttering now? Wasn't he being all smug and checking me out about two seconds ago? _"You straight?" Harry's eyes slightly bulged out.

"_What_ kind of question is_ that, _Ron?"

"Strange, I know. Answer it."

"You should know. You _are_ my best friend."

"My point exactly."

"I mean, er, you should already-"

"You're not, are you?"

"I'm not a lot of things," Harry said defensively. Just where the hell did Ron think he was going with this?

"I'm not either," Ron said casually, but was looking at Harry questioningly. Harry just nodded mouth slightly ajar. His mind had gone into overdrive. _So there was a chance and a good one the way I'm taking it. Which means that we can have the extra benefits and Ron 'n me might get to...and..._ The thoughts going through his mind sent blood southwards. Harry took a seat and tried to somewhat hide it, if of course that blasted blush would just _go away_.

"So you-"

"Yup."

"And you-"

"Mhm."

"Do you even-"

"Sure do."

Harry scowled. "-know what question I was going to ask?"

Ron's face dropped slightly. "Oh. I kinda figured-"

"You kinda figured," Harry grinned.

"Yeah. So, your question is...?"

"Since your gay-"

"Bisexual," Ron corrected. _Well, then. _Harry thought. _More than I can say. _

"Oh. Well, since you're not against, ya know...Are you trying to...Do you fancy me?" Harry decided the fucking blush on his face was permanent.

Ron nodded, and watched Harry carefully. "And Hermione said she thought you might fancy me," Ron didn't sound too sure.

"Er...yeah. Yeah, I do, a- a lot," Harry confessed, taking a mental note to either strangle or hug Hermione next time they saw each other. Ron smiled and came over to Harry. He leaned over began to snog Harry soundly as he could. Harry backed up after a minute. He wouldn't tell Ron, but he was going to have to work with him on this. All the plunger snogs with Lavender had severely ruined his technique...Not that Harry was a master or anything, but he had learnt quite a bit from Ginny.

Ron gave him a quizzical look when he had moved away, but after a moment Harry smiled, moved back, and tried his best to show Ron a better way.

It had been half a year since then, and Harry was pacing around in an empty corridor in Hogwarts debating his next action. Of course, there were tons of things he needed to be thinking about to get his next action like Horcruxes, battles strategies, and Voldemort Plans in General, but, no, this was all about Ron. The Ron Weasley that had stolen his brain.

Harry's problem was one of many men's. He had actually fallen in love, which as great as that was, also carried the problem of confessing. Harry believed that his reasons were much better than most men's. He was afraid of what saying it would bring (but not just saying it), because not only are the normal reasons there, Voldemort may decide to take Ron to get to him. But then again, it would've been just as bad before they had gotten together...wouldn't it? Kinda? Also, there would be the headlines. Harry didn't want to imagine them, but his mind didn't agree. They got worse and worse by the second, eventually coming to:

The-Boy-Who-Lived is now The-Boy-Who-Lives-To-Take-It-Up!  
See the truth about Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley  
Page 72

_Oh, brilliant._ Harry tried to get rid of these thoughts, and plan more, but he didn't get the chance. Before he knew what was going on, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped. When he turned around he saw a smug looking Ron.

"Oh, ha ha," Harry said, and added quietly, "Prat."

Ron stuck his tongue out. "You've been gone for like hours, mate. What're you doing out here?"

"Uh...I'm...Well, you see, it's like...Errrrrr?"

Ron stared at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting, that, I reckon." Harry nodded. Ron bent down to Harry's height. "Are you done now?" Harry nodded again. Ron leaned down to snog him, and pulled away after a couple of minutes. Then he pressed Harry to the wall, and Harry felt Ron's hands starting to wander...Then they were doing that _thing_ again...Oh, and-

"Ron, I love you."

Ron's hands stopped where they were, and he pulled away from the place on Harry's neck where he had just been sucking. "Say what, Harry?"

"I do, I love you. I love you more than anything, andyouresuchagreatbloke.YourealwaysthereyoustaywithmeallnightandkeepmesafeThentheresalwayswhenyoudothat_thing_...I really like it when you do that...Eryeahthat'dbeitmhm.Yeah.AndIthinkwithyou...er...I might not even mind what happens with the press, oh and...Uh...ifyoudontlovemebackthatsokayjustignoreallthisyeahIsoundgirlydontI?"

Ron stared some more at Harry, and looked as if he were simply trying to process this new information. Each second that Ron was silent made Harry more nervous and feel like falling off the planet would be A Good Thing. The silence just kept stretching on. Harry would've liked to look down at his watch, but he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Ron. He wanted to at least know what would happen from his expressions. Although, at the moment, those weren't even being helpful. Then, finally, blissfully, Ron said something.

"'Love you."

A stupid smile came to Harry's face, and he snogged Ron for all he was worth. Ron smiled against Harry's mouth, and his hands started up again. Before too long clothes were starting to come off, and they were hurrying towards the nearest class room...

Eventually, they made it back up to Gryffindor Tower. When they walked back in Hermione came over with an all-knowing look, and talked to them about something or other that had to do with Ron being a prefect and how late it was. Harry didn't really take it all in. Much too tired for that.

Once they got up to their dorms, Harry went over to Ron's bed. He ended up forgetting he was tired. An hour later when he was sure he could stay up not one minute longer, he ended up talking to Ron for two more hours, and falling asleep mid conversation. That was alright, though. Harry was sure they had forever now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, and I make no money. 


End file.
